Death Doesn't Always Have to be a Caracters Final
by bizkitprinzess
Summary: *Finished*Someone who was thought dead really isn't (don't worry it's not one of the killers)
1. Alive and Kickin

They all think I'm dead. Only a few know I'm not. I was so close to death it took   
me two years to recover and when I did recover Martha told me what happened. Ghost   
face had come back for a final act; Martha took the tape I made for Sid, Dewy and   
Gale before my 'death' to them. Sid now has this LAPD boy toy according to Martha.   
Gale and Dewy got engaged, which is great, just wish I could tell them how happy I   
am for them. Instead I'm hidden away in New Mexico writing horror movie scripts. I   
can't even use my real name. Randall Prescott, what a name to use. I guess I'll   
always be that unrequited love slave of Sidney Prescott. Maybe not unrequited, Ghost   
face isn't coming back anytime soon, I wonder if Sidney would mind a visit from an   
old friend. 


	2. Asking Martha for a Favor

"Martha, I need a favor," I ask, facing my little sister, one of my lifelines   
to my old life.  
  
"What kind of favor Randy"   
  
"Tell Sid I'm alive"  
  
"What? Randy if another killer shows up and in your words "Try's to turn   
this trilogy into a endless sequel franchise" you'd actually end up dead,   
remembers how close you were to dieing before Randy?"  
  
"That's just because Mrs. Loomis got mad when I insulted her crackpot son"  
  
"Yeah, and she tried to kill you Randy! What if there's someone else lurking   
around waiting to jump out and kill" I interrupt her.  
  
"Martha, I could die walking across the street tomorrow. The fact is if I   
died with my friends knowing I was still alive for that little bit of time,   
I'd be happier."  
  
"Randy, I'm going to visit Sid next week. I came to see you before I went   
there, I don't know how Sid will react but you could come with me."  
  
"Martha, you are my favorite sister," I say hugging my younger sibling.   
  
"I'm you're only sister"  
  
"That's why you're my favorite"  



	3. Did you run out of scary movies to watch...

The drive to Sid's is unsettling. What am I going to say to her 'Hey Sid,   
Guess what? I'm not dead'  
  
"Martha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Maybe you should tell Sid, while I stay at a hotel or something and if   
she doesn't react well you can just cover or something. I don't really   
want to upset her too much."  
  
"Randy, were telling her that someone she thought died over two years   
ago is alive" Martha argued while paying attention to the road. "How   
could she not be just a little upset?"  
  
"I don't know. Why can't this just be a movie, this stuff is always so   
easy in the movies"  
  
"What? Did you run out of scary movies to watch and turn to chick flicks?"   
I just laugh at her.  
  
After almost being knifed to death in a scary movie type situation   
you'd think I'd loose my taste for scary movies. I didn't, if it's possible   
I'm more into them now then I ever was. I write horror movie scripts for a   
living now actually. They never actually sell for a lot since I'm not a big   
shot, there like those b- grade horror movies but I love my work.  
The whole writing thing started during my recovery, I was watching   
a particularly bad horror movie one day, and it followed none of the rules.  
I figured I could write something better then that and I did. The rest is   
history.  
  
"Martha how is Sid?"  
  
"She's great, she's happy."  
  
"You don't think me showing up would ruin that do you?"  
  
"Randy, you never know"   



	4. and isn't mummified a zombie or a killer

We arrive at Sid's and I realize I am terrified. What if she freaks out? What if she won't accept the fact I'm alive? "Stop worrying Randy, it'll be okay," Martha says from beside me.  
  
"Thanks Martha" I say, and then I see her, Sidney Prescott. It's been a while but I still remember how she looks. There's a look of shock and denial on her face.  
  
"Randy?"  
  
"Hey Sid, you miss me?"  
  
"That's really you? This isn't just some figment of my over terrorized imagination? You're really alive?"  
  
"I've got scars but I'm still alive"  
  
"Oh my god" Sid practically squeals and hugs me. "Of course I missed you!"  
  
"What's the squealing about Sid?" asks a man coming from the same direction Sid   
came from. Sid breaks away from the hug.   
  
"Mark, this is Randy. Randy" she says turning to me "This is Mark Kincaid"  
  
"Nice to meet you" I say holding my hand forward for a handshake.  
  
"Not to be rude but aren't you dead?" Kincaid says shaking my hand.  
  
"Just got seriously cut up. I spent two years recovering"  
  
"Another question" Sid say's "Why the hell didn't I know you were still alive?"  
  
"It was safer" we then sink into a silence.  
  
"Why don't we get you two settled, I'm going to call Dewy and Gale, I'm supposing   
they don't know about your resurrection?"  
  
"Only Mom Dad and Martha knew till today," I answer walking into the house, which is   
very nice, and has a lot of security systems in it. Sid's happy, I'm glad. I only   
wish she were happy with me. I'm broken out of my revere by Sid talking on the phone.  
  
"Gale Dewy you'll never guess what?" she holds the phone out to me.  
  
"Hey guys, guess who's back from the dead and isn't mummified a zombie or a killer"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------  
Thanks for all the reviews, I really apreciate them. I'd have more chapters out   
quicker but I have summer school (evil math) and I'm having less and less chance of  
being on the computer but in about ten days it'll all be over :)   



	5. Ouch, who got cut up here? Be gentle

"You were dead Randy!" Gale states, looking me over from head to toe.  
  
"Obviously I'm not. Congrats to you and Dewy by the way. Martha told me."  
  
"Is that really you Randy?" Dewy asks, finally joining what to me seems like an interrogation.   
Sid is leaning against a wall listening.  
  
"Do you want proof?"  
  
"Yes" Dewy and Gale say in unison, Dewy in a polite tone, Gale in a demanding tone.  
  
"I was wearing a green shirt when I got shot." Dewy and Gale seem wary and turn to Sid, she   
nods. She remembers. "Gale, you bashed me in the head with a cell phone before that psycho   
shit head Billy shot me" Gale nods too. "Dewy, you said Gale wasn't a suspect in the Baskin   
Robins."  
  
"Okay, " Dewy said "Let me ask you something" He paused "Who are you the unrequited love   
slave of?" he said grinning.  
  
"Oh man, do you have to bring that up?" I say as Dewy hugs me.  
  
"May I inquire..." Gale started  
  
"No, you may not" I stop her. "So now that you've actually proved that it's me is there a   
possibility of getting something to eat? I'm starving" We eat in silence. It's awkward and   
strained and I blame myself for it. After supper Sid asks me to go for a walk with her, and I   
agree.  
  
  
"Randy, Why'd you decide to show up?" Sid asks after a few seconds of silence, which seem to   
stretch into an eternity.  
  
"I was hidden away in New Mexico, in isolation all most. I missed everyone"  
  
"Yeah, I can just bet, you probably watched Jamie Lee Curtis movies all day long"  
  
"Untrue, I only watched the horror movies she was in, who would want to watch Drowning Mona?"   
Sid laughed and I bumped her with my shoulder. She bumped me back and I started laughing with   
her. "So tell me about this Kincaid guy" I say with thinly veiled hostility, which Sid ignores.  
  
"He's nice."  
  
"Any 'Billy-esqe" tendencies?" I ask before I think. "I'm sorry, that wasn't right."  
  
"No, no. I'm glad you worry enough to ask." Sid says smiling. She grabs my hand and hold's it   
as we walk.   
  
"He seems nice." I say, ignoring my gag reflex.  
  
"You don't like him" Sid says knowingly.  
  
"What would you do if I said I didn't?"  
  
"I'd wonder why?"  
  
"I just get a bad vibe."  
  
"You've known him for a couple of hours total. He's a cop, what bad vibe could you get from   
him?"  
  
"Well in..." she cuts me off  
  
"Some horror movie, the cops the killer right?" she says smirking at me. I just smile at   
her. " I know it's been awhile but I still know Randy Meeks"  
  
"You do now do you?" I say in a challenging tone.  
  
"Yes, I believe I do" she says confidently.  
  
"O-Kay. What have I been doing in New Mexico?"  
  
"Something to do with horror movies... maybe scripts?" she says.  
  
"Did Martha tell you that?"  
  
"I'm right? Score one point for Sidney Prescott" Sid says triumphantly.   
  
"What's my pen name then?"  
  
"Well I know it's probably not Randy, so it's probably Randall. I know you wouldn't use   
Meeks, but I don't know what you'd use instead of it."  
  
"One point for Randy Meeks I do believe. Thank you" I say taking bows "Thank You" and Sid hits   
me. "Ouch, who got cut up here? Be gentle" I say laughing  



	6. I wish I could believe that Randy

We return to the house and Sid suggests we watch a movie. Surprisingly she has   
a huge selection. Dewy and Gale say an action movie, well Gale says an action movie   
and Dewy nods in agreement.   
  
"Dewy, I wouldn't be talking about unrequited love slaves, you're whipped"  
  
"I'm not!" Dewy protests.  
  
"Yes you are" Gale, says smiling and leaning on Dewey's shoulder.   
  
"So, we all know Randy's going to pick a horror movie so what about you Mark?" Sid   
asks Kincaid, who was becoming an outsider quickly because of this survivors of   
Woodsburo reunion. He'll probably suggest a Bond movie.   
  
"How about a Bond movie?" How did I guess?  
  
"Where's Martha?"  
  
"Here I am!" Martha says walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"What movie do you want to watch Martha?"  
  
"What did you pick? A Meg Ryan movie?" Sid, Gale and Dewey give us both questioning looks.  
  
"No I did not, If they would have let me suggest one I would have picked" Sid cuts me off.  
  
"Prom Night? Halloween? The Fog?" Sid laughs; she can't remember any more titles.  
  
"No, I was going to say 'The Godfather Part 2' in honor of Mickey."  
  
"Why may I ask?" Gale asks.  
  
"Because he might have been a sick fuck but he knew his movies" Kincaid gives Sid a weird   
look, if asking if I'm always like this.  
  
"Randy Meeks, the unexplainable" Sid says answering Kincaid's silent question.  
  
===============================================  
  
  
Halfway through the movie Kincaid says he should drive to L.A. since he has work in the   
morning and asks Sid to call him at his apartment before she goes to bed. Gale and Dewy   
go home about ten minutes after Kincaid leaves and Martha goes to bed about five minutes   
after that, leaving me and Sid to watch the movie. Sid seems uninterested in it.  
  
"Randy, How hurt were you?" Sid asks not looking me in the face, watching the movie the   
whole time.  
  
"I got stabbed about four times"  
  
"Can I see the scars?" Sid asks looking me in the eyes.  
  
"I have to take off my shirt..."   
  
"O-Kay"  
  
"You know if you're boyfriend walked in on this he might get the wrong idea"  
  
"He won't be coming back tonight," Sid says and I do as she asks. Scars evident, five of   
them. Sid traces the one on my right shoulder with her finger. "From when Billy shot you"   
I nod. She looks at the others. "This is all my fault." Sid says putting her head in her   
hands, resting her elbows on her knees.  
  
"Sid in no way is this your fault" I say grabbing her shoulders and making her face me.  
  
"I wish I could believe that Randy." Sid answers, breaking away from my grasp, and walking to   
her room.   
  
Sid had shown me around the house before Gale and Dewey came over, so I grabbed my shirt   
and went to my room. I change and lay on the bed, doing nothing but thinking. I re-wrote the   
Stab script a few months ago, I changed it so everything that happened, turned out how I   
wanted it to. The character based on me asks Sid's character out at the end. I got so involved   
with it I re-wrote Stab 2 to go with it. I live; Sid and me are a couple and everything.   
My movie freaked mind and it's fantasy's right?  



	7. The Scream Queen of Randy's Dreams

Sleep is no comfort to someone who's felt death breathing down his neck. Sleep is   
comforting when I'm tired but I always wake up panicky. Sometimes I wake up screaming,   
and that's what wakes me up from my light slumber but this time it's not my scream.   
It's Sid's. I rush to Sid's room, hoping she's O-Kay. I can't help but have feelings   
for her even if I'll never be the leading man; I don't care anymore as long as she's   
safe and happy. I wished she'd be happy and safe with me but it'll never happen.   
"Sid! Sid! Are you O-Kay" I say when I reach her door and find it's locked.  
  
"I'm O-Kay Randy, go back to bed."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't sound O-Kay."  
  
"I'm fine. It's sweet of you to worry now go to bed."  
  
"You want to talk?"  
  
"Sure," she says and I lean back against her door.  
  
"So, how's life been treating you other then the man in the mask chasing you?"  
  
"You know the answer to that Randy. I was in isolation before Roman started killing   
people. Just like you were till today."  
  
"Only people you talked to didn't know you're real name?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah. You never told me what you're pen name was." She says as I feel her leaning   
against the back of her door.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said Randall Lee Curtis?"  
  
"No" Sid says laughing.  
  
"Randall Prescott" I say in all seriousness.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah, it was either that or Randall Tatum."  
  
"I miss her."  
  
"So do I."   
  
"I miss Halle, Derek, and even Cotton to an extent."  
  
"100% Cotton wasn't too bad of a show"  
  
"You actually watched it?"  
  
"Yeah, it was good in a Jerry Springer type way."  
  
"So, has there been anyone in your life since Karen?"  
  
"Hey, I thought I'd be dead when I mentioned that, please don't bring it up"  
  
"Seriously though, the porn section of the video store?"  
  
"Yes now shut up" I can here her laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry Randy. It's just funny. Shit happens right?" she starts giggling again.  
  
We stay up talking till around 3am. We discuss everything from movies to how Sid gave up   
her acting dream and I gave up my directing and producing dream, but we both agree writings   
a good fall back. We laugh about if Mickey and Mrs. Loomis wouldn't have come after us Sid   
could have been the scream queen in my movies. Then we decide that it's time for sleep and   
we go to our respective bed's. It's amazing what kind of conversations you can have through   
a door.  



	8. knifes leave nasty scars

I wake up to dog breath. "Hi Dog" I say petting the dog that's towering over me on the bed.   
"Do you wake up Sid this way Cherokee? I don't think she'd appreciate it"  
  
"You're right I wouldn't. Come here Cherokee, come here boy" Sid says clapping her hands   
at the dog. "Good boy" she says to the dog when he obeys, scratching him between the ears.   
I'd actually change places with that dog if I could right now. Sid looks beautiful. She's   
only wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt but she's amazing. "Breakfasts gonna be ready   
in 5, Randy. Get out of bed lazy ass" Sid says grabbing the dog by the collar and taking   
him out of the room.   
  
I get up and close the door. And grab some clothes. Sid's house is extremely impressive,   
there's a private bathroom in every room. I decide to have a quick shower. Whenever I shower   
I ignore the scars as much as possible. There always there but sometimes I forget I have them.   
Breakfasts great, with combined efforts Sid and Martha are great cooks. Apart both of them burn   
pop tarts. I shouldn't really talk though; my culinary expertise is barley gourmet. Martha and   
Sid are helping Gale with something to do with the wedding today so there sending Dewey over to   
keep me company. That or there sending him over to get him out of there way.  
  
"So how are you? Nervous about getting married Dew?" I ask after Dewey and I are talking.  
  
"Very, it's still a few months away, but still" he says in a way only Dewey can.  
  
"I know I'm kind of late but any chance I could get an invite? I wouldn't even mind standing   
outside the church looking in through the window, just keep it open a crack so I can hear"  
  
"How about I do one better." Dewey says smiling. "I don't have a best man. I wasn't going to   
have one, but, how does being my best man sound?"  
  
"Dewey I would be honored" I say, after two years I didn't expect to be accepted this quick   
but I am and it's wonderful.  
  
"By the way, Sid's Gale's maid of honor. You'll get to walk down the isle with Sid after me   
and Gale leave."  
  
"She's going with Kincaid though"  
  
"Randy. Do you still love Sid?"  
  
"I've had feelings for Sid since freshman year of high school. I've loved Sid since senior   
year. My feelings for her will probably never change."  
  
"Tell her."  
  
"No way Dew. She'll probably never talk to me if I do."   
  
"Either that or she'll drop Kincaid like three day old leftovers for you."  
  
"First off, three day old leftovers don't taste that bad." Dewey laughs "and second" I   
continue, "Sid doesn't like me like that. She'll always think of me as a friend and nothing   
more."  
  
"How many times did you think to ask Sid out?"  
  
"After Leather face and before Derek? About twenty thousand times"  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"Other then the fact I'm chicken shit? Oh I don't know...I fear rejection, well rejection and   
knifes, knifes leave nasty scars."  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------  
Review or I won't write anymore till I get out of summer school (P.S. I never get sick of  
reviews)  
  



	9. Wow, neat

Sid and Martha get back around 2 and Dewey takes off to go be with Gale. He really loves her, he's lucky. The love of my life is going out with some boy toy from LA. I go outside and sit on the deck swing and just look. The views amazing. "Hey" Sid says sitting down beside me.  
  
"Hey yourself. Guess whose Dewey's best man?"  
  
"Ah so you're the lucky man who I get to walk with."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Just be warned Gale is going with the tradition of horrid bridesmaids dresses."  
  
"Ouch. Sounds more painful then getting cut up."  
  
"You have no idea," We both laugh.  
  
"So, Sid. Is there any places around here for sale?"  
  
"Why? You want to move from New Mexico to around here?"  
  
"Damn strait. Unless you mind?" Please say you don't mind.  
  
"That would be wonderful Randy!" Sid exclaims hugging me. Still hugging me Sidney goes on   
"There's a place, just down the road, it's been for sale forever!"  
  
"Then I guess I have to make a trip to New Mexico. I have to pack and put my house up for   
sale." Sid finally breaks the hug.  
  
"How about I come with you?" Sid says smiling. "I've been needing a vacation."  
  
"You want to come to my house for a vacation?" I don't believe this.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be neat."  
  
"Wow, neat." I say sarcastically mimicking her.  
  
"You know what I mean. So when are we leaving?"  
  
"First I'll buy the house down the hill and then we'll take off for New Mexico."  
  
"Lets take a walk down and get the number off the for sale sign." Sid says standing up and   
offering me her hand. I take her hand.  
  
"Lets go!" I say taking her hand.  



	10. Hey if I get a kiss why not?

Three weeks later here I am. I have a new house in California, and I'm in New Mexico with   
Sid, packing. We've got everything packed but what I guess you'd call my study. My computers   
there, my books, pictures and movie collection. Also my souvenirs of sorts.   
My souvenirs are technically things from the killings. I've got Stu's surfboard and a piece   
of the TV that fell on him the bullet that they took out of me and the red shoes I haven't   
cleaned or worn since that day. I have the tape from Mickey's camera from the day of the press   
conference and my 'Scary Movies 101' tape. I go in with a box and start packing my movies   
first. Sid comes in behind me and I don't notice. She goes to the draw with my souvenirs, not   
knowing what's in there, and opens it. "God" she says, barely audible, but I hear. I turn   
as she notices Stu's surfboard. "Museum maybe?" She says slightly hurt.  
  
"Sid I have no clue why I kept the shit, I just had too." She picks the bullet out of the draw.  
  
"Shrapnel from past wars" she says almost crying and almost laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry Sid." I say going over to hug her. She lets me and I just hold her. "I'll get rid   
of all of it.   
  
"Can I have the bullet?" Sid says laying her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Sure, you can have anything you want. You're whim is my command."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course my Princess"  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"What would that make you? The frog prince?"  
  
"Hey if I get a kiss why not?" I say laughing.  
  
"I'm hungry. How about food?" I break the embrace.  
  
"Go order Pizza okay? I'll finish here." Sid put the bullet in her pocket and walked to the   
kitchen to the phone. I run my hands through my hair and go back to my movies. After my movies   
I pack up all my script drafts and get the bag for my laptop. I shove all the souvenirs into a   
garbage bag except my 'Scary Movies 101' tape, my first movie. I shove all my toys,trinkets and   
pictures in a box and then tape all the box's shut marking them as I go.  
  
"Pizza Frog Prince" Sid yells from the kitchen. What a nickname I've earned.  
"What toppings?" I say walking into the kitchen.   
  
"Pepperoni on one side and the works on the other"  
  
"Pineapple?"  
  
"Yes, I remember you like Pineapple on your pizza, I'll never know why though."  
  
"It tastes good."  
  
"It tastes horrid" Sid says taking a piece of pepperoni.  
  
"It's good." I say taking a piece with pineapple on it.  
  
"Whatever you say." Sid says waving me away with her hand and walking towards the window. She   
looks so sexy just being herself.  
  
"So were all packed up, we just have to pack as much as we can in the car and get a u-haul for   
the rest."  
  
"You talked to the real estate agent?"  
  
"Yup, place is going up tomorrow and the real estate agent will call me as soon as there's a   
buyer."   
  
  
"Good. So we'll be on our way home by tonight?"   
  
"Yup. We get to see if Martha's burnt your house down yet"  



	11. be the knight in shining armor, instead ...

We drop the U-Haul off in the driveway of my new house and then go to check on Martha.   
We can rope her into helping un-pack.  
  
"Martha? Cherokee?" Sid yells as we enter the house.  
  
"Right here" Martha yells from the living room as Cherokee come up to Sidney and me.   
Sid leans down and pets and scratches the dog, giving him absolute attention. God,   
what a lucky dog. I walk to the living room, Martha's watching soaps.  
  
"Having fun?" I ask.   
  
"Oh yeah, this girl here, she's married to that old dude, but this guy is her fiancée   
and that old dudes old son." She says like I care about the characters personally.  
  
"Sounds like fun. Come on we'll go down and unpack my stuff."  
  
"Oh but it's just getting good."  
  
"Martha," Sid says coming in "Any phone calls?"  
  
"Yeah, Mark called and he wants you to call him back as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay, I'll call him and then we'll go unpack you're stuff." She says turning to me   
and then leaving to use a phone in another room. Martha waits till she's sure Sid   
can't hear her.  
  
"I think he's breaking up with her." She says.  
  
"What?" I say sitting down next to her.  
  
"When he called, his tone of voice. He sounded like he was either going to propose or   
breakup with her."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" I say trying to act un-interested; she knows I'm   
hanging on her every word.  
  
"Because it's you're chance to be the knight in shining armor, instead of the court   
jester."  
  
"Gone medieval have we? Or is it fairy tale?" I laugh, "Anyway, I'm the frog prince,   
it's been determined already." Martha looks at me questioningly and before she can ask   
Sid re-enters.  
  
"Let's go start unpacking." Sid says and walks to the door. Martha gives me a knowing   
look and I shoot her back a questioning one. We get up and follow Sid. "Martha how about   
you drive the car down me and Randy can walk."  
  
"Okay." Martha says and takes the keys shooting me the knowing look again. She takes off   
and Sid and I start walking. Were quiet for a few seconds. Then Sid opens up.  
  
"Kincaid just dumped me."  
  
"What?" I can't believe it, Martha was right.   
  
"He and the new female cop on the force Caroline really hit it off." We're silent again.   
I don't know what to say.  
  
"Any man who would dump you is an idiot."  
  
"Thanks Randy."  
  
"I'm serious he must have a had a lobotomy or something. He had to be brainless to dump   
you." She wants to change the subject.  
  
"You ever see my Diane Sawyer interview with Cotton?"  
  
"Yes, I saw it. He wanted those fifteen minutes bad didn't he?"  
  
"Yup."   
  
"Sid," I say and stop both of us walking "You must feel really bad right now. Do you want   
to take out some anger of something? Anything?"  
  
"I'd like to beat the shit out of something right now, can you arrange that?"  
  
"I'd say you could beat me up but, I'm scared you'd succeed at what Mickey and Mrs. Loomis   
failed at so how about we find you a kick boxing bag online and I'll buy it for you?"  
  
"That would be great Randy."  
  
"Just don't expect a Christmas present." She laughs and we walk the rest of the way to my   
house joking with each other.  



	12. it'll never be home till she's there wit...

We spend the next few hours unpacking. I sold most of my furniture so   
when we take breaks we sit on the floor. There are built in shelves   
around some of the rooms and a built in Entertainment system so all that   
stuff can be put away. I also put my clothes in the closet. Before we   
unpack the rest we have to go furniture shopping. Martha declines but   
Sid jumps at the chance to help so were off to the closest furniture store.  
We arrive at the store and Sid jumps out before I can stop the car.   
I thought women and shopping was a cliché. Boy was I wrong. "So what do you   
want to look at first? You need a couch, arm chair coffee table, desk and a bed."  
  
"Want to help me test the beds?" I say wiggling my eyebrows.  
  
"Men." Sid says and hits me in the chest.  
  
"Ow. Good aim." I say and we both laugh. Five hours later my house is full   
of new furniture and almost ready to be lived in. But it isn't ready to be   
lived in yet. Sid and Martha went up to Sid's for dinner. I've loved Sid   
for a long time, now I might just have a chance. I've had chances before   
but I never acted on them. I lock the door behind me and walk up towards   
Sid's.  
When I get there, I here Martha and Sid talking in the kitchen.   
I'll just eve's drop for a while. It can't hurt anything.   
  
"It's so great having your brother back. I really missed him."  
  
"He missed you too Sid."  
  
"I know." Sid says.  
  
"You know he..." Martha starts, time to let my presence be known.  
  
"Hey all" I say and join them in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Randy. The house feel like home yet?" Sid asks.  
  
"Not yet but I'm working on it." I say looking directly at her trying to   
convey the thought in my mind that it'll never be home till she's there with   
me "There coming to turn on the power and the phone tomorrow so after a quick   
trip to the grocery store I'll be set."  
  
"Well sometime tomorrow Gale set it up for your tux fitting." Martha joins the   
conversation "She told me to tell you to call her back about it."  
  
"I'll go do that now I guess." I say and grab my cell from my pocket and   
go outside. I dial the number I was only told a few days ago but know by heart.  
  
"Hello?" Gale answers.  
  
"Hey Gale it's Randy, Martha said something about a tux fitting?"  
  
"Yeah, Tomorrow afternoon Dewy can pick you up if you want."  
  
"That'd be great, I can show him my new house."  
  
"You moved in already?" Gale asks in a shocked way.  
  
"Well almost. The power and everything gets hooked up tomorrow morning   
and then all I have to do is get food."  
  
"That's great Randy." Gale says and she sounds genuinely happy for me.  
  
"Thanks Gale."  
  
"Now how about you tell me about this unrequited love slave business."  
  
"How about not." I laugh. Gale doesn't liked being left out.  
  
"Come-on Randy, Dewy won't tell me."  
  
"I think you know."  
  
"Yeah but I'm a journalist remember. I need proof."  
  
"Fine. Who do you think it is?"  
  
"Sidney"  
  
" Yes." I say. Knowing I might regret this. Now Sid's the only one who doesn't   
know I love her. "Now I'm going to let you go so I can get something to eat."  
  
"Bye Randy." Gale said and hangs up. I go get something to eat.  



	13. I always thought I'd get to wear one of ...

Today's like a whirl of activity. I get up early and make breakfast   
for Martha and Sid as a thank you for helping yesterday. After I clean   
up I head done to my house. While waiting a un-humanly amount of time for   
the people to come to hook up the phone line's and for the power to be   
switched on Dewy comes by and we head to where I'm to get monkey suited   
up. I always thought I'd get to wear one of those powder blue tuxs but   
sadly Gale told Dewy if I even thought of it she'd kill me. After the tux   
fitting Dewy and me go grocery shopping. I throw pop tarts in my cart   
and Dewy starts again.  
  
"Randy, Tell Sid."  
  
"Dewy, let it be. I'll tell Sid when I want to tell Sid."  
  
"So you're going to tell her?" He says picking up a bag of chocolate cookies   
and after my nod throwing them in the cart.  
  
"Yeah, It's just she sees me as a friend. If someone you thought was a friend   
told you they loved you how would you feel?"  
  
"You do have a point"  
  
"Exactly. I could lose her and that's the last thing I want."  
  
"You know Martha's talking to her about you a lot."  
  
"My little sister is trying to play match maker for her love sick big brother.   
Great." Dewy laughed.  
  
"You never know Randy, it might be a good thing."  
  
"Yeah right." I say getting the last of the things I want and going to the check   
out. Once we get to my house Dewy looks around and I go put away all my groceries   
and join him. Dewy thinks the house needs some work done in a few years but it's   
good for a few years. Gale, Sid and Martha come down and I offer to make everyone   
supper. Gale, Dewy and Martha decline but Sid accepts. I'm pretty sure they did   
this on purpose.  



	14. Yoda's right

The way my kitchen is set up someone can sit in the dinning room and talk to the person   
cooking in the kitchen. "So Randy, Did the tux fitting go well?" Sid asks.  
  
"Yeah I wanted one of those powder blue ones but Dewy said Gale said that if I even   
thought of it she'd kill me."  
  
"I can just imagine the wedding pictures."  
  
"Well you said the brides maids dresses were horrid, the powder blue would fit right in."  
  
"Considering our dresses are a wine color, it wouldn't"  
  
"Well better luck next time right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So Sid, How was you're day?" I ask.  
  
"I had a very informative conversation with Gale and Martha." She says as she watched   
me grill the stakes I bought today.  
  
"Oh, what about?" I say. Maybe if I act stupid she won't think that I know what she's   
talking about.  
  
"You actually."  
  
"Oh, what about me?"  
  
"You're feelings for someone." Sid said, I turn around and she's not looking at me at all.  
  
"Sid. Look at me." I say and she complies. "If this about what I feel towards you   
I'll tell you if you want to know."  
  
"Randy, is what Martha said true?"  
  
"If she said I love you, then yeah it is." I say and turn my attention back to the steaks.  
  
"The thing is Randy," Sid starts "I think I love you too" I offer the only wisdom I can.  
  
"Yoda once said 'Do or do not, there is no try'. He's right you do or you don't,   
there is no maybe." I turn around and Sid is right there and she kisses me. When   
we break from the kiss, both in need of air Sid offers one thing before she kisses me again.  
  
"Yoda's right." Thank God for Yoda!  



	15. Don't question the romantic gesture I'm ...

The next morning I wake up and I can't believe it. There is a set of brown eyes staring at   
me. It takes me a second and then I realize. I'm the luckiest man alive. "Good morning"   
I say and kiss her.  
  
"Good morning to you too" She says snuggles close to me. "I guess I ended up testing the   
bed with you."  
  
"Yeah," I say and smile remembering are conversation. I kiss her on the forehead. "You   
know I really love you."  
  
"I love you to, I know that thanks to Yoda."  
  
"The force is strong with this one." I say and we both laugh. "How about some breakfast?"  
  
"That would be wonderful." She says and I get up grab my boxers and head towards the kitchen.  
  
"Cute butt!" Sid yells behind me. God she made me blush, I have to laugh and I yell back.  
  
"Ditto." I can here her laughing. This is a different dynamic. We're friends but were lovers   
now too. The use of the word lovers in my subconscious is totally freaking me out. Maybe   
she only wanted this to be a onetime thing? But she said she was in love with me. I'll   
just make breakfast...breakfast in bed that would be a very nice romantic gesture. I start   
breakfast.  
  
"Hey Randy, can I use you're tooth brush?" Sid yells from the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah you can but then you report back to bed."  
  
"Why, you want to have you're way with me again?"  
  
"Don't question the romantic gesture I'm trying to make!" I yell back  
  
"Okay, whatever you say" Sid says and the phone rings. I pick it up. I wish I hadn't  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Randy, is Sid there with you?" It's Martha.  
  
"Stop meddling Martha, I'm not talking to you right now."  
  
"But Randy..." Is the last thing I hear before I hang up the phone?  
  
"Who was that?" Sid yells   
  
"Martha" I say. And finish up making the breakfast and putting it on plates.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Nosey right."  
  
"I told her it was none of her business." I say and grab my TV trays from the living room.  
  
"Good." Sid says and she sees me entering with breakfast. I put it down in front of her.   
"Randy, I never pictured you as the romantic type but you're full of surprises." I don't   
know what to say so I kiss her and start eating my breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------  
School starts on Wensday (September 5th) so This might be the last chapter for a few weeks  



	16. The little white chapel and the Elvis im...

The weeks go by and Dewy and Gail's wedding is fast approaching. I'm the happiest I've ever   
been. Sid's practically lives with me. Before we realize it, it's Gale and Dewey's wedding   
day. What Sid doesn't know is I have a surprise for her. The Weddings beautiful and the bride's   
maid's dresses aren't as horrid as Sid said they were. Dewey's smiling from ear to ear and   
Gale looks great. The receptions a dance. After Gale and Dewy dance Gale grabs me for a   
dance and Dewy grabs Sid.  
  
"So how are you and Sid?" Gale asks, always the nosey one.  
  
"We're great."  
  
"Any chance of a wedding?"  
  
"None of your business Gale. And don't send Martha to get anything out of me cause it won't   
work."  
  
"Fine" she finally accepts the fact I'm not talking.  
  
"You mind if we cut in?" Dewy asks from behind me.  
  
"Of course not." I say and start dancing with Sid.  
  
"It was a beautiful wedding." Sid says.  
  
"Yeah." I reply. "I always like the idea of getting married in Vegas though. The little white   
chapel and the Elvis impersonator, the whole bit."  
  
"Yeah but if you did that you wouldn't get to wear your powder blue tux"  
  
"Ah, you have a point."  
  
"Plus the whole thing's so cliqued." Sid says sand laughs, cuddling tighter in my arms. "You   
want to go for a walk?" she asks.  
  
"Sure" I say and Sid leads us outside. Dewy and Gale's reception is being held in this huge   
hall by a lake. Sid leads me to the bench right on the shore.  
  
"Randy, I want to tell you something."  
  
"I actually want to ask you something."  
  
"Okay." Sid said uneasily.  
  
"Sid, we've been together for about two months but we've been friends forever. I love you   
more then I could ever love anyone else ever and I want to ask you if you'd marry me?" Sid   
started to cry.   
"Randy of course I'll marry you!" she says.  
  
"Well I got a ring but it isn't much," I say and pull out the ring "but I thought you'd like   
it."  
  
"I love it" she says and puts it on her finger "And I love you." We're still hugging when I   
ask.  
  
"What did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Randy, I was actually gonna ask if we could both move into my house"  
  
"I move in with you, we sell my house and use all the money on our wedding. How about that?"  
  
"Absolutely perfect" Sid says and kisses me.  



	17. Happily Ever After

Sid and I got married. It was a huge beautiful ceremony on a beach. I got to wear my   
powder blue tux and she wore a dress that made her look like a princess. Sid looked   
beautiful. Dewy and a very pregnant Gale were there. There expecting twins to be named   
Tatum and Randy. Sid and I have already been appointed Godparents.  
We found out the day before the wedding, Sid was pregnant too. I'm going to be a   
Daddy, and Sid's going to be a Mommy. As clichéd as it is we're going to have a happily   
ever after. Our daughter or son will never have to deal with a guy with a knife in a   
ghost mask. She or He will never have to live through any of the horrors we had to   
live through. The guy in the ghost mask with the knife is in the past, and shall never   
resurface. Happily ever after is the future.  
  
  
The End  



End file.
